The Voyagers in - Training
by RevvEmUp
Summary: Second installation of The Voyagers. After Optimus Prime and Minerva Campbell announced the formation of The Voyagers; an expeditionary group made to search for more humans, Finn and Jake are tasked with training the rookies in adventuring. Along the way, they learn of the past of both Simon Petrikov and the Cybertronians.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a day since Optimus Prime announced the formation of the Voyagers; an expeditionary team to explore the ruined Earth in search of human civilization. They consisted of two Autobots; Fallback and Springer, five humans; Elisa Lennox, Seamus Dyson, Doctor Chandler "Chad" White, Simon Petrikov, and Finn Mertens, and also Jake the Dog; Finn's adoptive brother. Their leader, Finn Mertens, is tasked with training them in the ways of combat and survival. From the town of Hub City to Finn and Jake's old Tree Fort, the humans travel by foot as their first "step" in their training. Get it?

They make it to the rolling hills of the plains where the Tree Fort used to be. Now all remains are debris and a single small tree with a white sword driven into the trunk. Elisa, Seamus, Chad, and Simon wore tank tops and shorts and carried large travelling backpacks. Finn, Jake, Elisa, and Simon all are faring very well but as for Seamus and Chad they collapsed under their weight after climbing the hill. "What are we carrying in these?!" Chad whined.

Jake walks up to Chad and removed his backpack before hanging it upside down for rocks to fall out. "Rocks?! We were lugging rocks out here in the middle of nowhere?!" Chad complained. "When you're travelling for a long time you need may need to carry heavy stuff. Anyway, you all passed the first test in our training." Finn declared. "Woo! Yeah! I passed!" Elisa celebrated as she threw her fists in the air.

"You weren't too shabby yourself, Simon." Finn complimented. "Well, I did, in a sense, adventure a lot before the war. I'm kinda used to carrying heavy things on my back." Simon said. Seamus stands up and noticed the white sword in the tree. "Hey, is that a sword in that tree?" Seamus asked Finn. "Yeah… It was a gift from an old friend. Please don't touch it." Finn answered.

"Man, those monsters really did do a number on this place." Simon commented. "So, what are we doing here, Mister Mertens?" Chad asked. "Every day at four P.M. on the dot, some guys come over and fight with us, kinda like sparring. It's three-fifty-seven so they'll be here soon." Finn explained. "So what do we do for three minutes?" Chad asked. Finn takes off his large backpack and tips it over for swords to spill out.

"Swords!" Elisa yelled excitedly before picking up a katana. "Where did you get these? These look brand new!" Seamus asked Finn as he closely examined the blade of a claymore. "Oh, we salvaged those from the Tree Fort after it was destroyed. We polished them up and put them in a vault Finn's mom made for us." Jake answered as Elisa starts swinging the sword around like a child. From below the hill, a cat dressed in a lab coat and glasses, and a purple bear holding a spear approach.

"Hey, Science Cat! Hey, Spear Bear!" Finn greeted the two. "Afternoon, Finn. Who are these guys?" Science Cat asked. "We're training them to be adventurers. We wanted to take advantage of our daily brawl to teach them about fighting." Finn explained. "Hey, the more the merrier. Why don't we fight one-on-one with them. They take turns fighting Spear Bear and then they take turns with me. How's that?" Science Cat suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Finn accepted.

"Hey guys, come over here!" Finn called the recruits. They then assemble behind Finn in a line. "Everyone, this is Science Cat and Spear Bear. You're going to spar with them. Pick up a weapon if you haven't already." Finn introduced them. "Who wants to go first?" Finn asked. "Me! Me! Me! I wanna fight them!" Elisa said enthusiastically as she waved her hands in the air.

"Alright Elisa, step right up!" Finn encouraged. Finn then walks to Spear Bear and whispers in his ear. "Go easy on her, okay?" Finn suggested. "By the looks of things, she should go easy on him. She looks like she's ready to chop his head off, not that we mind." Science Cat commented. Elisa took her place in front of the tree and stood across Spear Bear.

Finn stood between them to referee the fight. "Hey, check this out." Finn said to the crowd. A holographic interface appears on Finn's wrist and he swipes to an icon of a gun. He taps it and his finger turns into a snub-nosed gun barrel. "Is that a robot arm? It looks so real!" Science Cat commented.

"Thanks, my mom made it. She put in tons of gadgets in here, like this flare gun." Finn explained as he raised his hand. "On the count of three, you start runnin' at each other." Finn prepared. "Three. Two. One. Go!" Finn counted down before firing a flare into the sky. Unbeknownst to everyone, the flare hit a flying object in the skies. The two fighters charge at each other and clash their blades.

Elisa parries the spear away from her and thrusts her sword at Spear Bear. He manages to block the thrust and retaliates with another thrust. Elisa tries to block it with her blade, but misses it by an inch and is nearly stabbed were it not for Spear Bear to stop a mere millimeter from her abdomen. "We'll stop it there for now." Finn announced before walking to Elisa. "Elisa, don't panic in a fight. Fighting with spears is different than fighting with swords. Instead of blocking you could've swiped the spearhead away and then dodged." Finn suggested.

"I guess Miss Mertens was right, I do need the exercise." Elisa noted. From the sky, a blue jet swoops overhead the crowd and lands on a nearby hill. "Who's that?" Simon wondered. The jet transforms into a robot with a triangular body, wings and thrusters folded onto his back, and digitigrade legs. Simon spies a purple insignia on its chest. "Oh no…" he said in despair.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Its blue head had red eyes, two vent-like structures at the sides and top of its head, and bore a triangular-lipped lower jaw as opposed to an Autobot's rectangular-lipped lower jaw. He walked over to the humans and squatted down to talk to them. "You're humans, right?" the robot asked with an intimidating deep voice. "Y-yeah. Who're you?" Chad asked. "Name's Thundercracker. I was just passing by when I almost got hit by a flare." the robot introduced himself.

In embarrassment and concern, Finn hides his robot arm behind his back. "W-what brings you here to the Land of Ooo?" Finn asked. "I heard humans made a comeback. Thought I'd stop by and say hi." Thundercracker replied. From behind Thundercracker, a green portal opens up and Springer appears. "Oh, it's just you." Springer said in annoyance.

"Springer, nice to see you." Thundercracker greeted. "Everyone, this is Thundercracker; former Decepticon Seeker and filmmaker." Springer introduced everyone to Thundercracker with an annoyed tone. "Did you say 'Decepticon'?" Simon asked worriedly. "Right, right, you were there during the war on Earth. Five-hundred years ago, the Autobots won a war that has been going on for millions of years as the Decepticons, an opposing faction, had surrendered. The Autobots gave the Decepticons amnesty and we were at peace ever since. Lightningbiscuits here already deserted the Decepticons before that and aspired to make films after watching too much human entertainment." Springer explained. "Hey, don't call me that. I have one more missile on me, you know." Thundercracker joked.

"I used to be part of a group called Seekers to!" Elisa stated. "Bet you can't fly like me." Thundercracker joked. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Springer asked. "Same thing I told them; I wanted to take a look at some real-life humans, so I flew from Marshall Base to the signal of the spacebridge in the new human city." Thundercracker explained. "Just… just get out of here. You're scaring my teammates to death." Springer said in frustration.

"Yeesh, alright, I'll go. Don't expect me to invite you to a red carpet." Thundercracker said before transforming and flying into the sky. "Sorry about that. He was much scarier during the war. In fact, that was kinda his main tactic; scare bots before bringing the pain." Springer said. "He sure scared me! Did you see how many teeth the guy had?!" Simon commented in worry. "Man, you need to tell me what you guys have been up to the past month." Science Cat said to Finn. In the distance, a six-wheeled silver fire truck spies the group from a safe distance.

At sunset, the four trainees have finished training for the day and started to pack up the swords and rocks into their backpacks. "Same time tomorrow?" Finn asked Science Cat. "As usual. See ya then!" Science Cat said before leaving with Spear Bear. Simon was tending to several first-degree burns on Chad. "Professor, how are you so good at fighting?" Chad asked Simon.

"I practiced magical and martial arts during my time as Ice King. I was especially adept at Fridjitzu, which combined both." Simon explained as he applied a bandage on Chad's arm. "Everyone, tomorrow we trek to Iceberg Lake for obstacle course training. We have a Gauntlet Dock there." Finn announced. "Do we still have to carry rocks?" Seamus asked. "Absolutely." Jake replied. Seamus then groans.

Via Springer, they arrive back at the Hub Dome hangar. They all exit except for Simon. "See you tomorrow, Simon." Finn said as he waved to Simon. The loading ramp closes before Springer flies away. Much later outside Marceline's cave, Springer lands outside, alerting Marceline playing her axe bass guitar.

She runs outside and sees Simon exiting Springer. "Hi Marcy, I'm home!" Simon greeted as he walked towards Marceline while Springer transformed into robot mode. "How was your training?" Marceline asked. "It was a little intense. I haven't fought without magic for a while so I was a little sloppy." Simon answered. "By the way, you have a visitor." Marceline said as she pointed to the cave opening behind her.

A black three-wheeled motorcycle, two front wheels and one back wheel, rolls out of the cave and transforms into Backfire. "You're Backfire, right?" Simon asked. "Yeah, we need to talk." Backfire responded. "Marcy, can you go back inside the house? I'll catch up later." Simon suggested to Marceline. "Alright, then. I ordered pizza for dinner." Marceline said as she walked back inside the cave.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Simon asked. "I wanted to apologize for snapping at you the other night. You brought back memories of Spike and… I just wanted to forget all that." Backfire apologized. "You were on Earth during the War?" Simon asked. "Yeah… I saw what happened to him…" Backfire replied. About a thousand years ago, a stampede of citizens was running through a city as sirens blared.

From a nearby building, Simon was watching, blue and bearded. He then slouched against the back of a couch in front of the window in his frozen apartment. "I guess this is it for me." Simon said in despair. From his door, loud banging was heard. "Go away!" Simon yelled.

An axe was driven into the doorknob and a buff old man slammed it open. "Petrikov! We gotta… what happened here?" the old man wondered as he looked at the frozen wasteland of an apartment. "Leave me, Spike." Simon said once again in a sombre tone. "Look, we need to evacuate to the shelters, now!" Spike insisted. "There's no future for me. Leave me here and take your family with you." Simon rejected.

"Listen here, you stubborn nerd; you're going to be saved whether you like it or not!" Spike said as he stomped toward the couch. He walks behind and sees Simon's half-transformed state. "What happened to you?" Spike wondered. "Let me die." Simon said. "That's it!" Spike in frustration. He picks up Simon and carries him over his shoulder.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"Let me go! There's nothing left to live for here on this foolish, unworthy planet!" Simon cried. "I don't know what happened to you, but you're not dying today!" Spike proclaimed before running out the door. Outside, they meet up with Spike's children: Daniel; a young brown-haired man wearing a blue polo shirt and a neatly combed hair, and Nancy; a blonde woman slightly younger than Daniel and wearing a black business pantsuit. "Dad, we need to go!" Daniel hurried. Simon manages to slip away from Spike and runs away down the car-filled road.

"Simon, get back here!" Spike called out. "You two get to the shelter, I'll catch up with Simon." Spike instructed his children. "We're not leaving without you!" Nancy defied. "I'll be fine, just go!" Spike demanded. He runs towards Simon zigzagging around the still traffic as he expertly vaults over the cars.

In an alley, a Backfire sat parked in vehicle mode. "This place is a dingin' mess. I need to get out of here." he thought. Spike finally catches up to Simon and pounces on him. "Lay off!" Simon cried as he tried to resist Spike's power hug. "If this is about Betty, get over it!" Spike scolded.

From a distance, they spy a fight between two military forces; one defending and one attacking. "We need to get out of here!" Spike noted. As Spike ran back with Simon over his shoulder once more, an enemy tank fires a shell that narrowly misses the turret of a defending tank and flies towards Spike. "Spike, look behind you!" Simon warned Spike. The old man turns around and sees the shell with a look of despair on his face.

He throws Simon like a javelin, metres away from him like an athlete, landing on top of a car, setting off its alarm. And moments later, Spike was gone. The shell struck him and caused an explosion that destroyed the surrounding cars and left the road aflame. Simon looked back and saw the destruction as Backfire transformed into robot mode to peek out of the alley. As he looked on in grief, Daniel and Nancy caught up to him and looked on.

Nancy cried as Daniel tried to comfort her. "Spike… he saved me…" Simon said under his breath. "Professor, we need to go." Daniel insisted to Simon. Simon stands up and nods in agreement. Out of nowhere, a blue swarm emerges from the alleys and engulfed Daniel and Nancy.

"Daniel! Nancy!" Simon cried out as he tried to reach them. They screamed as the swarm swirled around them before it flies away, leaving nothing behind. Simon froze in place with a mirrored expression. He falls to his knees and cries frozen tears. "Nooo!" Backfire and Simon cried out into the sky simultaneously.

Back in the present, The Voyagers arrive at Finn and Jake's Gauntlet Dock at Iceberg Lake. Once again, Seamus and Chad collapse under the weight of their bags. "I hate this so much!" Seamus whined. "Today, we will be testing your agility with our legendary Gauntlet Dock!" Finn announced. "A dock that's also a gauntlet!" Jake added.

"Are those giant scissors?" Seamus wondered worriedly. "I'm more worried about the ring of fire at the end." Chad noted. "Your goal is to make it to the end in under twenty seconds." Finn instructed. He opens his holographic arm interface and opens a stopwatch program. "Any questions?" Jake asked.

"Can we break something?" Elisa asked as she held up her hand. "Yes." Jake answered. "Can you turn off the saw at the beginning?" Seamus asked. "Nope! Not because we don't want to, but because we can't." Finn answered. "Can I go first?" Elisa asked.

"Go ahead. Time starts when you start to climb up the rope ladder." Finn said. Elisa runs to the rope ladder with an enthusiastic look on her face. "Ready… go!" Finn signalled as he pressed the "START" button on his interface. She climbs up the ladder and grabs one of the logs that falls over her to dent the saw. She sprints net to the swinging axe before sliding under the giant scissor blades seconds before they close.

She jumps over the springing boots and over the guillotine blade after it fell. She grabs onto the swinging spike ball and uses the momentum to fly through the ring of fire and dive off the gauntlet dock. "Fifteen seconds!" Finn announced. "Way to go, beefcake!" Seamus congratulated Elisa as she swam back to shore. She is then given a towel by Jake.

"Who wants to go next?" Finn asked. "What about the saw? Or reloading all those logs?" Chad wondered. "He's right, Finn. Let me reset the course." Jake said to Finn. "Thanks, bro." Finn thanked as he fist bumped Jake. Jake stretches over to the dock and picks up the logs with multiple stretched arms.

"So, what do you guys think of Ooo?" Finn asked the trainees as they rested on the hill. "It looks like an interesting place. The Founders wouldn't believe it if they saw it." Elisa replied. "Scientist cats, living candy, what's next? A beach ball-riding horse?" Seamus joked. "The last one actually exists. His name is James Baxter, the funniest entertainer anyone has ever seen. He's so good at making people laugh, he cheered up a funeral and the reanimated departed." Finn replied. "You guys should have seen me back in the day. Actually… you really shouldn't. I used to be a serial kidnapper as the Ice King." Simon commented.

From the horizon, a silver fire truck is flanked by two black sports cars and two black helicopters are headed towards The Voyagers. The two sports cars individually have yellow and purple accents as the helicopters have blue and pink accents. "Who's that?" Finn wondered. The sports cars fly off the cliffs, transforming at the same time the helicopters do, intentionally leaving the silver fire truck behind. " **Toransuform!** " feminine voices from the vehicles shout out as they transform.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The black-and-purple sports car transforms into a form bearing the front of the vehicle as their chest, car door wings, and blades on their forearms and a helmet resembling a black pharaoh headdress with a purple mouthplate. The black-and-yellow sports car transforms into a robot mode featuring three spikes mounted on both her shoulders, red lights on both sides of their upper chest, and a helmet with prominent triangular vents that superficially resemble ears. The black-and-blue and the black-and-pink helicopters transform into two identical robot modes with long, thin digitigrade legs, a chest covered by windows, rear rotors split in two and mounted on the shoulders, and arms that are formed from the engine and rotors. They both had rounded heads with wings at the sides, but the pink-accented one bore a red visor similar to sunglasses. They then start posing in front of The Voyagers as Jake was in the middle of loading logs onto the Gauntlet Dock.

"Flow… spade!" the purple-accented Transformer announced with a feminine voice as she raised her right fist in the air with her left arm bent in front of her. "Trick… diamond!" the yellow-accented Transformer announced with her arms outstretched to the side, raised slightly. "Moon… heart!" the blue-accented helicopter Transformer announced with her left arm raised in the air and her right arm outstretched forward. "Luna… club!" the pink-accented helicopter Transformer announced herself in an excited voice like a child's with her left arm bent like a flex and the other stretched to the side. The fire truck flies off the cliffs and from its siren a voice shouts "Toransuform!" as it transforms in mid-air.

They stick a landing between the four Decepticons with a pose similar to Trickdiamond. Their body was large and bulky and slightly taller than Optimus Prime. They prominently bore pointed shoulders, triangular windows on their chest bearing the Decepticon insignia, and overall had a regal look to their design. They wore a helmet that resembled a silver fireman's helmet with a circular red light at the front, red eyes, and a jaw mechanism akin to Thundercracker's. "Mega… empress!" the silver Decepticon announced herself with a voice akin to a noblewoman's as she posed like Trickdiamond.

"Megaempress? She can't be related to Megatron, right?" Simon thought worriedly. "Destron Sentai, Five-Decker!" they all shouted in unison as they posed with their right arms out like a punch and their Decepticon badges on their chests flicker. Everyone looks in confusion as Elisa claps like a child. "Hi, I'm Finn the Human. What brings you here to Earth?" Finn asked the troupe. "Oh, I'm here to pay a visit to the ruling Prime visiting Earth. Have you seen her?" Megaempress asked them with a voice similar to that of a young noblewoman.

"'Visit' as in actual visit, or…?" Simon asked nervously. "Oh, I'm going to overthrow her. If I am to rule Cybertron and beyond, I'll have to eliminate the ruling Prime. So, where is she?" Megaempress asked in an increasingly-threatening voice as she brandished a giant pickaxe from her back. "I thought Thundercracker said the Autobots and Decepticons were at peace!" Simon said in concern. "That'll change once I, Megaempress, Empress of Destruction, wage war once more unto the Autobots!" Megaempress proclaimed. "Not if we have anything to say about it!" Finn cried as he deployed his blade from his arm.

Jake enlarges himself to the height of Megaempress and the two brothers charge into battle. The four aides respond by manifesting their respective weapons; the two helicopter Decepticons each an identical purple-edged sword, Flowspade a bow, and Trickdiamond a golden shield glowing with blue energy spikes. "Ikou ze! Ikou ze! Ikou ze!" Megaempress cried out as she pointed at Finn and Jake with her giant pick. Jake punches Trickdiamond with an enlarged fist as Finn climbed on his back to jump onto Flowspade's face. "Wah! Get this boy off me!" Flowspade whined as she flailed her arms around, dropping her bow.

"We need to do something! Did Finn pack anything to call the Autobots for help?" Simon discussed with the group. "I found this green smiling box in my backpack." Seamus answered as he held up BMO. "I am BMO!" BMO said excitedly. Simon then grabs BMO from Seamus' hands. "BMO, can you call someone back in Hub City? We're under attack!" Simon asked BMO worriedly.

"Nope!" BMO replied with a smile. Lunaclub approaches Flowspade and attempts to remove Finn. "Don't worry, Spade-Chan! I'll handle this!" Lunaclub said excitedly as she points her sword directly at Flowspade's face. "Matte! Matte!" Flowspade pleaded. "Fureimu Sodo!" Lunaclub shrieked as she thrusts her sword towards Flowspade.

Finn jumps off her face seconds before she strikes, cracking Flowspade's right eye lens. "Oops!" Lunaclub said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Flowspade collapses on the ground face-down. "[Oi, are you okay?]" Lunaclub asked Flowspade in Japanese as she squatted down to her. "Kisama…" Flowspade muttered.

"Eh?" Lunaclub replied. Flowspade darts upright and grabs Lunaclub by her shoulders, somehow lifting her up despite her being nearly twice her height. "[Can't you use your hands like a normal bot, you damn idiot!]" Flowspade berated Lunaclub as she shook her. "[Oi, that's my sister you're calling an idiot!]" Moonheart barked back at Flowspade. As Jake was fighting Megaempress using Trickdiamond as a makeshift club, they take notice of the three's argument.

"What's happening over there?" Jake wondered as they both stop. "Wait right here." Megaempress said to Jake before walking over to the bickering Decepticons. Megaempress karate chops all three on the head, pacifying them for the moment. "[You're supposed to be fighting the humans, not each other!]" Megaempress scolded the lot. "[It's Luna-kun's fault that she's an idiot.]" Flowspade said.

The two helicopter Decepticons punch Flowspade in the abdomen and resumes the fight. "[Oi, oi, oi, stop that!]" Megaempress demanded before being sucked into the dust cloud of a fight. "How often does this happen?" Jake wondered as he lifted Trickdiamond in the air.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

As the four Decepticons fought one another while the humans, Jake, and the captive Trickdiamond watched, a groundbridge opened in the air above them. From it, Elita-Two Prime emerged in vehicle mode and grinded her front wheel against Megaempress' face before bouncing off and transforming into robot mode as she acrobatically landed on the grass. "Megaempress!" "Prime!" they exclaimed as they faced each other. "Ellie, what are you doing here?!" Finn asked in concern. "We're going to fight. That's what." she answered in a more serious tone.

"You're fighting five against one!" Megaempress said menacingly. "Actually I have number five here, so you're down to four." Jake corrected. "You're fighting four against one! You have no chance at defeating us!" Megaempress intimidated Ellie. "Wrong!" Finn yelled as he leapt in front of Ellie. "It's four against six!" he proclaimed.

Jake stretches out four arms from his abdomen and opens up a backpack to retrieve four swords to arm the trainees. "Is it too late to sit this one out?" Chad wondered worriedly. "Ohohoho!" Megaempress laughed. "I've never killed a human before, but I've been looking forward to doing it!" Megaempress continued as she swung her pick above her head. "Ojou-sama, shouldn't we save Trickdiamond first?" Flowspade suggested.

"She'll be fine! We can rescue her after we squash these bugs!" Lunaclub said gleefully. "Thank you, humans. But I can handle these clowns on my own!" Ellie said before deploying her faceplate from the sides of her helmet. A groundbridge opens above her and a green crossbow weapon that appears to be constructed from a motorcycle storage compartment, much like Minerva's commandeered Secure-T drone. "No, we can handle this. I've been fighting jerks bigger than me since forever!" Finn said confidently as he walked in front of Ellie. "Can we get on with this?! I've been itching for a fight all day!" Megaempress yelled impatiently before striking her pick into the ground.

"You heard the robo-lady! Attack!" Finn cried before charging into battle. He runs towards the Decepticons and starts climbing on Megaempress' right leg. "Uwah! Get it off!" Megaempress squealed. "Ojou-sama, look out!" Trickdiamond yelled. Jake then bashes Megaempress in the face with Trickdiamond, sending metals shards flying.

Ellie jumps from Jake's head and sends fires a bolt that splits into multiple projectiles to rain down on the Decepticons. As they were deflecting the projectiles with their weapons, the humans took the opportunity to climb onto their legs and chip away at their servos. They try to shake them off, but with them distracted again they are attacked by Jake, who with a single swipe knocks them back with Trickdiamond. "Had enough?!" Finn taunted Megaempress as he crawled within her armour. "Ahn! Please, not there!" Megaempress squealed as she reached for her chest area.

"Yeah! Go Mister Incredible on her!" Simon cheered as he clutched onto his sword that was plunged into Flowspade's shoulder. Megaempress shifts her armour so that the windows on her chest would open up to grab Finn inside. She clutched him in her claws and put him to her face. "You don't scare me! I've fought monsters bigger than you!" Finn taunted. "Is that so…?" she responded.

Ellie shoots Megaempress' wrist to free Finn and catches him in motorcycle mode on her seat. "Destron gattai!" Megaempress cried. Flowspade shoots Jake's hand that kept Trickdiamond captive and frees her before they transform into vehicle mode. The five Decepticons transform into vehicle mode and move further into the plains in a certain formation. The two sports cars positioned themselves behind Megaempress as the two helicopters landed on both sides of her.

"Run!" Ellie 's radio yelled to the Voyagers before driving away from the lake with Finn riding her. Jake and the rest of the humans follow as they tried to keep up with Ellie. "What's happening?!" Finn wondered as he held onto Ellie's handlebars. "They're combining!" she answered. The Decepticons emit a mechanical hum that increases in pitch as their shapes shift in an unusual fashion compared to a robot mode transformation.

The rear end of Megaempress' fire truck mode splits into two as the two sports cars' front ends merge with them as cables fired from Megaempress' rear engine. The helicopters sides open up for cables to emerge from Megaempress' pump panels and attach to their cabin as the tail rotors retreated further into their vehicle forms. The helicopters' nosecone splits open and hands emerge from within as the cabins compress themselves. The vaguely humanoid shape stands up with Trickdiamond and Flowspade as legs while Megaempress partially transforms into robot mode as the helicopters from themselves into arms. As she her head emerged last, it modified its helmet into a crown-like purple helmet with a visor covering her eyes.

"[Combination complete! Megatronia!]" the collective voices of all components cried out in Japanese. The Decepticon's individual weapons fly in front of Megatronia and assemble into a massive sword that they wield. They charge after the heroes with surprising speed. "How is she so big yet so fast?!" Jake wondered. "She'll get tired eventually!" Ellie informed them.

"I'll buy you guys some time!" Jake yelled to the Voyagers as he stopped in place. He turned to the giant and attempted to stop them by engulfing them, but because of their spiky parts they poke Jake enough that he releases them. They punch him in the face, knocking him out, and continue their pursuit. They throw their giant sword at them, but it drives itself into the ground ahead of them and Ellie crashes into it. Intimidated, the Voyagers froze in place as the giant looked down on them.

Megatronia pulls their sword out of the ground and holds it above their head in preparation for a final blow. "[Goodbye, cousin.]" Megatronia said menacingly in Japanese. As they swung their sword down, a sonic boom is heard in the sky. "What was that?" Finn wondered as he carried the injured Prime over his shoulder. "Dang, not him…" Ellie grunted weakly.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

A large object crashed into the plains near The Voyagers and Megatronia and is engulfed by dust and smoke. Faster than the eye could blink, a large figure matching Megatronia in height, zooms behind Megatronia and hits them from behind, causing their individual components to fall apart in robot mode. They look to the figure and see a white Autobot with aircraft parts, most notably jet engines comprising their thigh and wings on their shoulders. Their head was shaped like a leather flight helmet much like the ones used in World War II bit in white with a short mohawk-like structure running through the middle with a square face ending on the forehead. They then pick up Megaempress from her collar.

"How many times do I 'ave to tell you lot, stay at home! My corpse wasn't turned into a jetpack, reversed engineered, put in a warehouse, and put back together by the divine power of Primus just so I can babysit hatchlings like you!" the Autobot scolded Megaempress in a Cockney accent. He then slammed her on the ground, kicking up dust. "Mou, ojisan. You don't have to be so rough!" Megaempress replied like a spoiled teenager. "Silence! You're all getting a time out! Return home and think about what you've done." the robot scolded her. Megaempress stood up on her feet, attempting to rebel against the Autobot.

"If I were Megatron, I wouldn't listen to Autobots like you!" Megaempress said as she pointed to the Autobot. He then slaps her in the face like an angry father. "Well, you're not your father. So you better listen to your elders and go home!" the Autobot said angrily. He then faces Ellie with an angry look as Megaempress rubbed her cheek. "And you… you're supposed to stay with your father in the human city! All you're doing is encouraging your cousin's reckless delusional behaviour!" he scolded the miniature Prime.

"If I hadn't come the humans would get hurt!" Ellie objected. "They would have been fine without you!" the Autobot barked back. The Voyagers watch in bewilderment. "It's like a dysfunctional family…" Simon compared. "Sir…" Trickdiamond addressed the Autobot as she raised her hand.

"What?!" the Autobot yelled. "In my defence, I tried to stop them…" Trickdiamond said sheepishly. "Don't care. You're all grounded for one week! No exceptions!" the Autobot yelled. He picks up Megatronia's sword and breaks it in half like foam board. "Ie! Destronia!" Megaempress mourned at the destruction of the weapon.

"Iron, what a primitive metal." the Autobot mocked the weapon's composition. Megaempress jumps onto the Autobot's back and starts hitting him like an angry child. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" she repeated angrily. He deploys a parachute from his back which throws Megaempress off him. "Right, off you lot! Get!" the Autobot shooed the Decepticons.

The Decepticons are then teleported away in the blink of an eye. Finn approached the jet Autobot. "Thanks for saving us. What's your name?" Finn asked the Autobot. "Hmm? A human! It's been a while since I saw one! The name's Jetfire, former scout of the ancient Decepticon Seekers, and currently the caretaker of the delusional offspring of the Emperor of Destruction." he introduced himself proudly. "Wait, that was Megatron's kid? The Megatron?!" Simon asked worriedly.

"Oh, relax! Yes, she is Megatron's offspring, but she's nothing like him. She wants to be like him so she attacks Elita-Two whenever she has the chance. Her father has been gone ever since Cybertron's ejection from your system five centuries ago." Jetfire explained. "Why does she act like… an anime character?" Simon asked reluctantly. "What's anime?" Finn asked. "An ancient form of animated entertainment made in the island of Japan. They were very popular in my time." Simon explained. "She once collected these 'box sets' of the damned things and started acting like the bug-eyed humans in them. I never get why humans would make such a thing." Jetfire explained.

Jetfire then turns to Ellie. "You're coming with me, young lady." Jetfire said as he put his hand down on the ground for Ellie to stand on it. "For the leader of an entire planet, you're quite the… handful." Jetfire joked. "That… *CHUCKLE* wasn't even funny!" Ellie replied as she tried to hold in a laugh. "That strange sound says otherwise." Jetfire commented.

They are then teleported away in the same manner as the Decepticons. The Voyagers stand idle, speechless at to what happened. One of their backpacks slides towards them for BMO to emerge from it. "What did I miss?" BMO wondered. Finn turns to Simon.

"Man, a lot of stuff happened to you a thousand years ago, huh?" Finn said. "Yep." Simon responded. They all stay silent awkwardly for a few seconds. "I'll call Springer." Jake said as he pulled a phone out of his chest. Later at Hub City, Springer lands on the landing pad of the Hub Dome and The Voyagers exit from him with their equipment.

They descend down the elevator and end up in the main lab where Optimus Prime was talking to Ellie. "It's my first time on Earth in forever! I want to see everything! I want to look at all the green! I can't just sit around grey, gold, and white all day long!" Ellie yelled. "What if something happens to you? I keep you indoors for your own safety." Optimus Prime responded with a softer tone, as soft a robot's voice can get. "I can handle myself! You always told me I got mom's courage! I don't even get to demonstrate that!" Ellie rebelled. "Your mother…" Optimus Prime said before spacing out.

"Grr… I'll go to the guest quarters, just like you wanted." Ellie mumbled as she marched to the elevator where The Voyagers were watching from. "Ellie, are you alright?" Finn asked Ellie. "I'll be fine, Finn." she replied. She closes the elevator and descends underground. The Voyagers then look on at Optimus Prime standing still like a statue. "What's his deal?" Jake wondered.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

The Voyagers approach Optimus Prime as he spaced out. "Optimus, are you okay?" Finn asked Optimus Prime. The robot takes notice of Finn and turns to him. "Yes… I am fine." Optimus Prime replied. "You just got mouthed by your own daughter." Jake pointed out.

"She… I just wanted to protect her." Optimus Prime muttered. "We fought some girl robots calling themselves Five Deck. Their leader said she was Ellie's cousin." Finn informed Optimus Prime. "That is correct. Megaempress is the biological offspring of my brother Megatron, born more than a thousand years ago in the Twenty-first Century." Optimus Prime explained. "Who was Megatron? Was he, like, an evil leader?" Finn asked. Optimus Prime hesitates for a few seconds.

"Follow me." Optimus Prime directed them to the exit. They walk to an empty field away from the city as wind blew from the east. Optimus Prime gazes at the setting sun as the others watch. "So, why are we out here?" Finn wondered. "I wanted to bask myself in the dawn of Sol. Out of every planet I have set foot on, the sunsets of Earth are my favourite, second to Hadean, Cybertron's adopted star." Prime answered.

"You're brooding. This is brooding." Jake commented. "You still haven't answered my question: was Megatron evil?" Finn asked. Well, yeah. He was responsible for thousands of deaths in two-thousand-eleven during his takeover of Chicago, a city from before the War." Simon answered. "He was not always evil Optimus Prime butted in. The terrain started to turn into metal as cities emerged from the hills, their own becoming a balcony. "What's going on?!" Seamus wondered worriedly.

"This is what you humans call a 'flashback'. I have the ability to project my thoughts to others." Optimus Prime explained as he still faced the sun. Next to him, shards of metal emerge from the ground and moulded into the shape of a robot taller than Optimus Prime with slender fingers and a head that roughly looks like a bucket. It faced the sun with its back turned to the Voyagers as they looked in fear. "Megatron and I were once brothers, fighting for the Autobot tribe in our mission to restore Cybertron to its former glory. The previous Prime appointed me as ruler of Cybertron and its united tribes. That strengthened the bitterness within Megatron and sought control for Cybertron. I later appointed him as High Lord Protector, a Vice President in your terms. One day during an archaeological excavation, he changed. He declared war my allies and I, fracturing the inhabitants of our planet once more and forming the Decepticons." Optimus Prime explained. Megatron transforms into a spiky jet and flies off into the darkness as explosions occur in the city, levelling buildings and replacing them with ones resembling giant metal ferns. "That day, I lost a brother and gained an enemy. I vowed to stop him at all costs, including killing him myself." Optimus Prime added as he leaned against the rails of the balcony.

The scenery changed to a bridge within a city where another Optimus Prime stood on one end, a wounded red robot in the middle, and Megatron on the other side, now with truck components. Optimus Prime was badly damaged with his entire right arm missing. He charges towards Megatron and picks up a giant axe to throw in his chest, causing Megatron to bleed glowing blue liquid. Optimus Prime pulls the axe out, kicks Megatron to his knees, and embeds the axe in his face. He pulls the axe and rips Megatron's head from his body along with a spine made of metal and wires.

Megatron's body collapses as Optimus Prime drops Megatron's head onto the road, his one red eye dimming to lifelessness. "Wow, brutal." Jake commented. "After millions of years, I completed my goal of killing Megatron, but the war still waged without him." Optimus Prime narrated as the scene paused. "Didn't you feel bad? He was your brother after all." Finn asked. "Yes… I did. Even after all that has happened, he was still my brother.

The scene now morphs into a field with a road running through it where Optimus Prime and a robot resembling Megatron fought. The Voyagers and Optimus Prime stood at the side of the road and watched the fight. "Is that Megatron again?" Finn wondered. "No… this is Galvatron, a mental clone in the body of a manufactured Transformer, lacking a spark, a soul. Megatron managed to pass his consciousness into this body and rallied a drone army. He was not my brother, but a shadow of him." Optimus Prime explained. The scene ends when Optimus Prime was struck by a small missile before transforming into a metallic interior where a Megatron-like robot bearing components of a stealth bomber.

He held Bumblebee at gunpoint with his arm-mounted cannon, but it was cut off by Optimus Prime suddenly dropping from above with his sword. Optimus Prime swings his sword at Galvatron before he is pushed onto the floor by Galvatron's headbutt and his sword put against his neck. "We were brothers once!" Galvatron snarled to Optimus Prime. "Once." Optimus Prime repeated before throwing Galvatron behind him and kicking him into the wall and puncturing a hole, sending him falling from a height. "I was brothers with Megatron, not with Galvatron. But there was some truth to it." Optimus Prime narrated.

The scene shifts to a circular tower overlooking Cybertron that kept a large machine in the middle with several key-like devices inserted into it. Optimus Prime and Galvatron stood on opposite sides and faced off. "Cybertron will be mine! I will be the one to activate the Omega Lock!" Galvatron yelled. "Over my dead body!" Optimus Prime cried out before deploying his faceplate. As Galvatron deployed his sword from his back, a laser penetrates his chest from behind. Optimus Prime looks through the red-hot cavity and sees another Megatron, now with yellow eyes. "Two Megatrons?!" The Voyagers said in confusion and surprise.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"Get away from my brother, you walking farce!" the other Megatron warned the other as he pointed his fusion cannon at him. "How… how is this possible?!" Galvatron exclaimed as he fell to his knees, clutching the empty cavity in his chest. "It just is." Megatron replied as he walked closer to Galvatron. He transforms his fusion cannon into a pincer weapon and drives it through Galvatron's hands on his chest and pulls upwards, splitting him in half. Optimus Prime watches them in horror and confusion.

Optimus Prime looks into Megatrons eyes and senses a feeling of relief, somehow. "Prime, hand me the planetary announcement system." Megatron requested as he held his hand out. Optimus Prime looks at a microphone-like device in his hand and walks over to Megatron. The larger robot takes the device and puts it to his mouth. "Decepticons, this is Megatron. I order all of you to surrender, lest more casualties will occur. We have failed this war; there is no reason to keep fighting. Those of you who choose to keep fighting; I will not stop you, but there is no point in continuing. This is my final command to you all. I wish peace and prosperity to the Cybertronian race; Pax Cybertronia." Megatron's voice broadcasted to the entire planet through speaker systems as robots fought each other in the streets.

Leaving no choice, the Decepticon troops throw their weapons down and surrender. The merciful Autobots round them up and detain them in time. "Megatron…" Optimus Prime said hesitantly. "Prime, this will likely be the final time either of us will meet eyes. The Primes were destined to lead this planet to greatness. I was not one of them. I wish you the best of luck leading this empire to greatness." Megatron said as he looked to Earth in the Cybertronian sky. He takes a running start before he transforms into a jet and flies into the vastness of space.

"And thus, millions of years of war ended. This was not the last time he was seen, however. I have not bear witness to it, but he was last witnessed massacring a Decepticon special operations team called the Decepticon Justice Division, formed to punish traitors of the Decepticon cause. The only survivor was their secretary, Nickel. I assume this was to protect the Decepticons who surrendered at the end of the war." Optimus Prime narrated as the scenery shifted back to rolling hills under a night sky. "Why were there two Megatrons?" Finn wondered. "Before the Third World War on Earth occurred, the Autobots scoured the galaxy for lost colonies that held the Cyber Planet Keys in order to restore life to our dead world. After hundreds of years I returned to Earth to find a wasteland, not dissimilar to war-torn planets I have seen myself. I returned because I learned that the final Cyber Planet Key was held in the lost colony ship of Atlantis." Optimus Prime explained. "You mean the legendary sunken city? That's real and a giant ship?" Simon inquired. "Yes, that Atlantis." Optimus Prime confirmed.

"After retrieving the key, a surge spread throughout the planet, rebuilding and resurrecting every Transformer that has ever died on this planet, including Wheeljack, Ironhide, Jetfire… and Megatron. Because Galvatron lacked a spark, he was not truly Megatron. I do not know what led him to surrender, but what I do know is that for the first time in millions of years, I truly saw my brother again." Optimus Prime explained. All of a sudden, Jake hugs Finn in tears. "Finn, can you promise me not to go bonkers for power?" Jake asked as his tears soaked into Finn's blue shirt. "Only if you don't get bonkers for powers first, bro." Finn answered as he patted Jake's head. Simon is also seen rubbing tears from his eyes at this beautiful sight.

"Where did Megaempress come in? How do robots have kids?" Seamus wondered. "During Megatron's retreat in Namibia, Africa, he raised a group of hatchlings…" Optimus Prime began before being interrupted by Seamus. "Wait, wait, wait… did you say 'hatchlings'? How does that even work?! Where do the eggs come from? I've been wonderin' that ever since you and your kid showed up!" Seamus wondered. "I will get to that." Optimus Prime answered in slight frustration. "Megatron raised a group of hatchlings that were gathered from the abandoned Decepticon ship Nemesis and somehow found an egg genetically related to him, in other words he found a daughter. When eggs are formed in hatcheries there is a chance they share genes with an existing Transformer." Optimus Prime explained.

"Sir, with all due respect, you're raising even more questions faster than you're explaining them." Seamus commented. "Guh… ask Wheeljack about this matter." Optimus Prime said in annoyance. "Before Megatron's demise by my hands he brought the hatchlings to the city of Chicago. After the matter they went missing, presumably taken away by the few Decepticon survivors of the battle taken place there. She was apparently found nearly a decade later and was placed in a human-built prison for Transformers. By that time she and the other hatchlings were fully grown into the forms you saw before. During the mass exodus of the Transformers from Earth to the colony worlds we had Megaempress and her four guards moved to a private space station I commissioned specifically to house her. Having heard of her father's exploits she attempted to escape to join the Decepticons. She escaped multiple times, but was caught by the faithful caretakers of the station." Optimus Prime explained. "I'm sorry if we reminded you of bad memories because of our questions." Simon apologized. "Don't be. I live with the horror and guilt in my spark every day to remind myself of the past that brought forth this future." Optimus Prime replied.

"Wow, I never realized how much the Transformers have changed as well as Earth." Simon commented. "I think we should call it a night." Jake yawned.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Finn wakes up, unzips himself from his sleeping bag, brushes his teeth, and walks to the living room where he finds Ellie sleeping on the couch in vehicle mode. "Good morning, Ellie." he greeted her as Jake was next to walk out of the room. "Hey, Princess Space Robot, wake up!" Jake yelled. Ellie swiftly transforms in surprise and accidentally knocks her head into the ceiling, making a dent. "Ow! Don't wake me up like that!" Ellie whined.

From another room near Finn and Jake's bedroom, a Minervabot exits from it. "With all due respect, your primeship, you must rest in your own guest quarters." Minerva said. "I don't like it there. It's cold and boring." Ellie complained. "Now, today you will be returning to Cybertron. You have a busy schedule reviewing projects from the Hub Dome before then." Minerva listed as she interacted with a holographic screen in front of her. "You'll never take me alive!" Ellie yelled as she pointed at Minerva.

She jumps into the window above the couch, but is embedded in it after it is revealed the window is in fact, a screen displaying real-time footage of the outside world. "We are on the third floor, nowhere near the outer walls of the Dome." Minerva explained. Ellie then pries her head out of the broken screen. "What's above us, then?" Ellie wondered. "That's for you to find out later today. Come along now, your father must be waiting for you." Minerva said as she approached Ellie. She grabs her by her right antenna and drags her to the elevator door next to the window.

"Bye, Finn." Minerva said to Finn. "Bye, mom." "Bye, Finn's mom." Finn and Jake said simultaneously as they waved to her. "So, you up for training the recruits?" Jake asked Finn. "Yep. That Decepticon attack won't stop us from training!" Finn answered. "Sweet! I'll get the water buckets! We'll hit Seamus first." Jake said excitedly.

Later that day in the forest, they are walking through the trees and find unfamiliar territory, unfamiliar to the recruits, anyway. Along the way, Simon snaps small trees so they back to the path they trotted upon. "Take notes, people! Simon's doing a fine job! Snap the trees so they lean away from where you walked." Jake instructed. "Where'd you learn that?" Finn asked Simon. "I learned that little trick when I was in the Boy Scouts. We learned to do things on our own, tying knots, navigation, starting fires with rocks, stuff like that." Simon explained.

They then encounter a stream cutting through the forest. "Aha, an obstacle!" Finn noted. "Okay, we've come across a stream. What would you do at this very moment?" Finn asked the recruits. "Can I stretch us across?" Jake suggested. "No. They have to figure this out on their own." Finn replied.

"I did remember some watery noises like this sometime after entering the forest. We should cross it." Chad suggested. "How are we gonna cross?" Elisa asked Chad. Simon walks closer to the water and sees that the riverbed is conveniently shallow. "I think we can walk across. The river's not too deep and the current doesn't look too powerful." Simon briefed to the rest of the team. All of a sudden, a tree collapses onto the river, reaching to the other side. The group turns to the stump where the tree once stood and sees Seamus with an axe.

"S'about time I made myself useful." Seamus said. "Good job, Seamus." Finn said as he put out a thumb up. They walk along the bridge, careful as to not fall into the river. They successfully reach the end and jump off the trunk. "If I were a real teacher I would give you a gold star!" Jake complimented Seamus.

"Onwards!" Finn said as he resumed his walk. The rest of the Voyagers follow him as a pair of eyes spy on them in the tree tops. As they walked, they hear a woman screaming. "Someone's in trouble!" Finn exclaimed before he and the rest of the Voyagers ran further into the forest. They stop and encounter a wall of vines blocking the path.

"Help!" the woman pleaded from within. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" Finn exclaimed as he deployed his wrist blade. He rushes through the vines and lianas and pulls them apart, revealing Ellie in vehicle mode tangled within. "Ellie! What are you doing here?!" Finn asked worriedly. From her dashboard, a distant panicking voice is heard.

"What?" Finn said. "I was ambushed!" her voice boomed from the dashboard. An arrow is shot from within the treetops and lands near Simon's foot. A speedy figure dashes from treetop to treetop before landing on top of the vine wall. It was Huntress Wizard, a friend of Finn.

"Huntress Wizard, what's going on?" Finn asked. "Do you know this machine?" she asked. "Yes, it's Elita-Two Prime! You met her a few days ago after the get-together." Finn explained. The vines retract and release Ellie from their clutches as they returned to the ground beneath them. She transforms into robot mode with a panicked face.

"My apologies." Huntress Wizard apologized as she took a knee. "No worries. I'm just glad all of this was resolved." Ellie said. "Everyone, this is Huntress Wizard. We… kinda hung out for a while." Finn said in embarrassment. "He totally dated her." Jake said bluntly with a smile. "Jake!" Finn exclaimed.

"Is she a mutant?" Elisa asked. "I'm a wizard." Huntress Wizard answered. "Can you do a magic trick?" Elisa asked giddily. Huntress Wizard rips some blades of grass and weaves them magically into arrows that she floats above her palm. "Ooh…" Elisa said in interest.

"Ellie what are you doing here?" Finn asked Ellie. "I wanted to explore Ooo. I went to the greenest place possible, and then I got trapped." Ellie recounted. "Excuse me, Ellie, can I ask you some questions?" Chad said as he took a notebook from his backpack.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

"Like what?" she asked. "Like about how you were born, what being in charge of an entire spacefaring empire is like, and your relationship with Megaempresss." Chad summarised. "Do that once we get back on track." Jake said. "Later, H.W." Finn said to Huntress Wizard. "Later, Finn." she replied before jumping back into the trees.

"Okay, let's get a move on!" Jake commanded. They then continue down the path in the forest. "Hey, Ellie, mind if I ask you some questions, too?" Finn asked Ellie as he looked up to her. "Shoot." she replied. "What kind of music do you like?" Finn asked.

"There's this Earth music called 'swing'. It was mainly made during the mid-twentieth century. I'm most fond of the works of Frank Sinatra." Ellie answered. "Do you have a favourite video game? Do they have video games on Cybertron?" Finn inquired. "My father doesn't let my play video games." Ellie answered. "Why not?" Jake asked. "Something about violence. It's understandable since he's seen war." Ellie explained.

"That sounds sucky." Jake commented. "Do you have any friends?" Finn asked. "No… I don't. I rarely leave Iacon Tower for anything other than official business." Ellie answered in a sad tone. "We can be your friends." Finn offered. "Really?!" Ellie said excitedly.

"Isn't she leaving for Cybertron later today?" Simon reminded them. "Don't worry; we can be friends even if we're light-years apart!" Finn assured. "Thanks, Finn. I'll be sure to somehow contact you from Cybertron." Ellie thanked. Chad then runs ahead of Ellie and walks backwards in front of her with a notebook in hand. "It sounds a little strange, but can you explain to me about Cybertronian lifecycles? We heard that you were born from eggs." Chad inquired.

"Couldn't you have asked Wheeljack about that?" Ellie suggested. "He's busy apparently. I can't just walk up to a Cybertronian and ask 'hey, how are robot babies made?' all casually." Chad defended. "Well, yeah, we are born from eggs. I've been to hatcheries where they're grown. They look like this Earth dessert called 'jelly', but there's a tiny robot in there." Ellie explained. "How are they formed? Is there something that lays them?" Chad inquired. "Thanks, Chad, you made me imagine a gross alien tentacle tube." Jake said sarcastically.

"They're grown on random spots on Cybertron that, for some reason, form eggs in their walls. We built facilities around them to care for the eggs. An even stranger mystery is that the protoforms inside the eggs genetically match that of one or more already-existing Cybertronians, even the hatcheries artificially built on ships and off-world colonies." Ellie explained. "When you mean 'genetically match that of one or more already-existing Cybertronians', are you talking about parents?" Chad wondered. "I guess so, yeah." Ellie confirmed. "So if Optimus Prime is your dad, then who's you have a mom?" Finn asked. Ellie suddenly stops in place as the other Voyagers stop as well.

"Her name is… was… Elita-One. She was born in Metrotitan millions of years ago, like me five-hundred years ago. She was one of the bravest Autobots ever, along with my aunts Arcee and Chromia. All three of them died on Earth a thousand years ago when an evil Prime called The Fallen tried to destroy the Sun." Ellie explained. "You've heard of the Resparking, right?" she asked the Voyagers. "What's that?" Simon asked. "When my father collected thee Earth Cyber Planet Key, every single deceased Transformer on Earth came back to life, no matter how severe their death was." Ellie explained. "Oh yeah, your old man told us about that last night!" Jake said.

"Yeah… that one. When my father saw my mother again, he was so relieved to see her. Sometime after he activated the Omega Lock to restore life to Cybertron, I was the first to be born in the hatcheries. My mom named me after herself, saying; if there's a One, there should be a Two." Ellie explained. "Did something happen to her?" Finn asked. "It… it was about nine-hundred years ago, there was an evil Titan that threatened the planet Vehicon. They were ancient Transformers that were the guardians of Cybertron and their alt-modes were city-ships that were used to colonize other planets. She led the team to destroy it, but the Titan almost destroyed their ship. My mother jettisoned the rest of the crew into space beforehand and then used every ounce of energy to power the thrusters and ram it into the Titan's face, destroying both of them." Ellie explained as she slowly gets more emotional. "I'm… we're sorry for your loss." Finn apologized. "It's… it's okay." Ellie said as she calms down.

"I'll just stop asking questions, then." Chad said respectfully as he put away his notepad. "I'm fine. Maybe you can fit in one more question." Ellie insisted. "Okay, so what's your deal with Megaempress?" Finn asked. "She's my cousin, in human terms. Her father is Megatron, my father's brother, so that makes us cousins. Very frequently she 'visits' me and tries to kill me with her home-made weapons and her friends that she appointed as bodyguards. She's a little delusional, thinking that she could wage war on Cybertron with just the five of them. Seeing as she makes my life not boring I played along as the hero. We always get stopped by that bucket of bolts we call Jetfire before anything serious happened. In short, I think she's a fun bot to hang with." Ellie explained.

"So what they did with us was the space robot equivalent of a kid's game?! We almost got killed!" Jake exclaimed angrily. "Yeah, she can get a bit rough sometimes." Ellie laughed. "What's with the combining thing?" Finn asked. "I dunno, I don't usually ask her questions whenever we meet. I guess she can do that." Ellie answered. "Can we get back on track? I'm starting getting hungry." Elisa said.

"I agree. Let's pick up the pace, people!" Jake commanded as he clapped his hands.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

They eventually exit the forest through a convenient path. "Aren't your modes part of your body? Is it like smooth skin after going to a spa?" Jake asked Ellie. "No, it's more like clothing, but they're a part of your body!" Ellie corrected. "That sounds gross." Jake commented. "If that grosses you out, then think of this: I'm technically naked since my mode are part of my body and aren't clothing!" Ellie joked.

"Jake's already naked, right?" Seamus said. "Nope! I have pants! They're spun from spider webs, by pixies." Jake boasted as he pulled a transparent film from his waist. "Pixies? Like in kids stories?" Chad wondered. "Yeah, I'll take you to see them sometime. Maybe we'll get a spider web shirt spun for ya." Jake offered. "No thank you." Chad denied politely.

They walk further until they see Fallback playing cards with a bear. "We're back!" Finn announced to Fallback. "Hold on, lemme do a flip with this mongrel." Fallback said as he arranged his cards. He slams his cards in front of the bear. "Triad!" he yelled.

"We're playing Go Fish." the bear corrected him. "Aw, bugger me." Fallback bemoaned. "Well, gotta go. Been nice playin." Fallback complimented the bear as the bear walked away. He then notices Ellie with the group. "The Prime? What's she doin 'ere?" Fallback wondered.

"I wanted to take a breather." Ellie replied. "I hear ya. This planet's a beauty, ain't it? There's millions of others like it, but they're all different in their own way." Fallback reminisced. "You wanna hitch a ride?" Finn asked Ellie. "I'm a motorcycle. I can drive myself." Ellie reminded Finn. "Oh yeah, right." Finn realized.

Fallback transforms and opens his for the Voyagers to enter. "I call shotgun!" Jake and Seamus exclaimed. "You sat shotgun on the way here!" Seamus said to Jake. "You know the rules; shotgun is shotgun." Jake rebutted as he entered the driver's seat. "Who wants to ride with me?" Ellie asked the rest of the group before she transformed.

"I do! Beats sitting on the roof." Finn raised his hand. "Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?" Simon asked Finn. "Yeah, once. Twice if you count Fern stealing Starchy's bike." Finn answered as he mounted Ellie. "When did you learn to ride a motorcycle?" Simon wondered. "I rode a motorcycle that belonged to the legendary hero Billy. It was huge! I had to use giant wrenches to get to the handlebars." Finn explained.

"You got a helmet?" Fallback's voice emanated from his radio. "I think I got one in here…" Finn said as he reached into his backpack. He pulls out a slightly rusted kettle helmet. "Here it is!" Finn exclaimed. He puts on the strap and gives Fallback a thumb up.

Fallback straps everyone inside him for safety before they all drive away from the forest. "Does anyone get the feeling Finn's gonna get with Ellie?" Jake asked the rest of the Voyagers. "What makes you say that?" Simon asked. "Finn jumped in to assist her in fighting Megaempress, was the first to talk to Ellie about herself, and now he's riding her." Jake listed. "If he does get with her, I'll give him a month. He's been dumped countless times, and his relationship with Huntress Wizard went nowhere. She barely talked to him before GOLB's attack." Simon elaborated.

"Yeah, he's horrible with the ladies." Jake added. "Did we miss something?" Chad wondered. They later arrive back at Hub City near sunset. They approach the Hub Dome where Optimus Prime and the generic white soldiers were waiting. "Ellie! Where have you been?!" Optimus Prime scolded Ellie as she pulled up to him. Finn dismounts from her before she transforms into robot mode.

"In the forest! I want to see what Earth is like now! Despite the human's war happening, it's filled with all kinds of life just like mom told me about!" Ellie rebutted. "During this visit, you were not to leave the city limits!" Optimus Prime scolded. "I'm… I'm just relieved you are safe." Optimus Prime said softly. "W-whatever…" Ellie said with an almost embarrassed tone. "Come now, we are late with our meeting with Miss Campbell." Optimus Prime said as he held out his extremely large hand to Ellie.

She grabs onto her finger and walks into the Hub Dome with him. Out of nowhere, Bumblebee approaches the group. "One might think that he's too overprotective and hard on his kid, but that's because he cares about her. I knew someone like that before him. At the end of the day, they're a dad that just wants to protect their children." Bumblebee said to the group. "Well put." Jake commented. "What're you doing here, Bee?" Finn asked Bumblebee.

"I wanted to show you guys something." Bumblebee said. "Follow me." he instructed them. They exit Fallback and enter the Hub Dome. They enter the giant elevator where Bumblebee presses the "3" button. "That's our house. You two can't fit in there." Finn said to Bumblebee and Fallback.

"Your place's been moved up a few floors. This is something new." Bumblebee said as they ascend. They arrive in a giant circular room with the elevator tube in the centre. In front of the elevator doors was a giant computer screen above a Transformer-sized keyboard, and a hologram of the Earth. On its left was a recreational area where Springer was putting down some arcade cabinets alongside bean bag chairs and a gym set. Across the room were a small laboratory and a workshop.

"What is this place?" Finn wondered as they exited the elevator. "This is The Voyagers' base." Bumblebee announced. "Our own base?! Algebraic!" Finn exclaimed. "We got everything prepped for one mission." Bumblebee added. "Alright, tomorrow we head to… where are we going?" Finn asked Bumblebee.

"Save that for tomorrow. You'll be briefed then." Bumblebee informed them. "Jake, what time is it?" Finn asked Jake. "Secret base time!" they both said before they fist-bumped each other.

THE END


End file.
